


Good Type of Quiet

by MusicalPancakes77



Series: I Held Your Hand and We Went Together [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, There's nothing else to tag lmfao it's just two men being happy and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalPancakes77/pseuds/MusicalPancakes77
Summary: Robbie hummed as he heard the few cars outside slowly passing by, a few kids in the suburbs a block away screaming with muffled laughter. He could hear the soft metallic clangs of Sugarpie in the living room, pacing around as they looked for their toy rope.It was agoodtype of quiet.





	Good Type of Quiet

The apartment was quiet. A good quiet. Robbie hummed as he heard the few cars outside slowly passing by, a few kids in the suburbs a block away screaming with muffled laughter. He could hear the soft metallic clangs of Sugarpie in the living room, pacing around as they looked for their toy rope.

It was a _good_ type of quiet.

Robbie worked well in this environment. Not enough noise to distract him, but enough that his thoughts weren’t thundering. As he peeled wet potatoes in front of the sink his mind wandered, but only slightly. His mind and hands were more focused on the task at hand. 

Sugarpie wandered into kitchen, rope hanging from their mouth. Robbie briefly dried his hands in order to crouch down and tussle the rope with them, earning playful growls from the robotic dog. Robbie laughed as he won the rope and threw it down into the hallway. 

While Sugarpie distracted themselves with rolling on the carpet and biting at their rope, Robbie finished peeling potatoes and carrots. He set them with the corn and peas on aluminum foil, dinner almost ready. 

A package of raw hamburger meat sat untouched in the sink. It had thawed out sufficiently, leaving Robbie to unwrap it and seasoned what he could. Then he distributed enough meat to each aluminum foil. A content hum escaped him as he found he’d bought a small enough package to be used up all in one go. 

Of course, knowing his boyfriend, Sportacus had requested hobo pies for dinner. He said he’d been craving them since his last camping trip with Stephanie. 

Well, who was Robbie to let him down?

Taking a cookie sheet, Robbie greased it lightly and set it aside. He closed the aluminum foil together, making sure to package the vegetables and meat inside safely. One he was sure they were closed, he transferred them to the sheet. The oven had dinged minutes ago, so Robbie simply sat their dinner inside to cook, and turned on the timer. 

Sugarpie jaunted back in as Robbie dried his washed hands. He picked up his robotic dog, scratching behind their ears and kissing their small tuft of hair. Sugarpie wagged their tail in enjoyment before hopping down with a _thud_ and running off to find their other toy rope. 

In the living room, Robbie grabbed his sketchbook and a pencil and got comfy on the couch. His nest of blankets and pillows was there from earlier in the day, since it was his day off from work. It took some wiggling, but soon he was comfortable. 

He sketched his niece, Ella, getting used to drawing her wings. They’d come in a year early at the age of fifteen. Glanni couldn’t be prouder, although was worried. Normally wings came in at the age of sixteen. A fae doctor in town had happily popped down to Lazytown to check them out. They’d grow big and strong like her father’s, but there was worries on how well they’d handle her body weight (even if she was a normally petite girl.) 

While Robbie was designing a good blouse and pants combo for Ella, the apartment door opened. A smile tugged at his features, eyes already struggling to keep attention to the task at hand. His hand had stopped drawing and his ears strained to hear Sugarpie yipping and running to the door. 

“Hi there, hello Sugarpie! Hey!” There was an audible _thud!_ as Sportacus fell over due to Sugarpie’s weight. Robbie heard his light laughter as he struggled to get up again. 

“Yes, I missed you two, you sappy bucket of bolts! Yes, I love you! Such a good dog!” There were footfalls, telling Robbie that his boyfriend had succeeded in thwarting their dog and was jogging into the living room. 

Teasingly, Robbie pretended to keep working. It was a little hard, since he wanted to look up and kiss that obviously doofy smile off his boyfriend’s face. Thankfully, his boyfriend made haste and snuggled up to Robbie on the couch. 

“Hello, my beautiful, wonderful, and artistic boyfriend!” 

“Wow,” Robbie mused, “You’re feeling chipper today.” 

“I’m always chipper.” Sportacus said with an even brighter smile. Robbie chuckled and leaned forward to set down his sketchbook and pencil. 

“What’s for dinner?”

“Hobo pies, just like you asked for.” 

Sportacus gasped, sapphire eyes wide and bright as he celebrated. “Yay, thank you Robbie! I know it’s going to be delicious- your cooking always is.” Robbie was rewarded with a happy peck to his cheek, and his forehead, nose, chin, and finally a long kiss to his lips. 

He sighed into the kiss, shoulders relaxing. Sportacus climbed into his lap and snuggled under his chin, nuzzling into his neck. Long arms protectively wrapped around his bulky frame, Robbie humming appreciatively. He took a blanket and draped it over the two of them, tucking it around Sportacus to keep him warm. 

Sport grabbed the TV remote for Robbie, seeing as he couldn’t draw with an armful of elf. He gratefully turned it to the movie channel, watching _The Avengers_ on FX while Sportacus let himself tire from his long, stressful day. Teaching was a hard job, mind you. 

_Bbbrrrrrrrrrrrrriinngg!_

“ _Noooo…_ ” Sportacus whined. He tightened his grip on his fae boyfriend while Robbie scoffed. 

“Sportacuddle, it’s either me or your dinner. Do you want burned vegetables?”

“Noooo…”

“Well then that settles it.” Robbie said. He carefully maneuvered the elf off his lap and into the warm blanket nest, where Sportacus continued to curl up with three other blankets. 

The timer automatically shut off when Robbie opened the oven door. He pulled out the sheet and set it on the stove top. By widening the premade airflow incisions, more delicious smelling steam rose up. Robbie couldn’t help but hum hungrily as he set a five minute timer on his phone. He moved back into the living room, kneeling down and patting at the layers of blankets.

“Pies are done. I set a ten minute timer, although I think it might begin to get too cold by then.” Robbie murmured into where he thought Sportacus’ ear was. The blob of his boyfriend made it hard to tell just where his head was, since Sportacus had covered himself head to toe in blankets.

There was a sigh from the blanket burrito. Robbie watched as the form wriggled until Sportacus popped his head out, hat askew, sandy blonde hair fluffy and ruffled. “Alright, fine. I’m tired, but if I don’t get up I’ll fall asleep and regret it in the morning. Also I’m hungry. And sore.”

“Well,” Robbie laughed, “That’s what happens when you’re teaching both mental disorders to a full sized classroom and aerobics to Stephanie three hours a day. Did you guys take a lot of breaks today?” 

“Yes, and we drank lots of water. She had strawberries and melon to snack on, and I ate all of the vegetables you packed me. The sandwich was good, too.” 

“Well, that’s good.” Said Robbie, a rumble in his tone. “I was worried you wouldn’t like it. If you’re still sore, you should stretch after dinner. Or use one of your heating packs.”

“I _know_ Robbie.”

“Don’t get sassy with me.” Robbie said, standing up as he swatted away Sportacus’ hat. There was a shout of “Hey!” that he ignored, although a smile tugged at his lips. 

Robbie went over to the kitchen and turned off the timer from his phone. Carefully, he took his hobo pie on a plate to the table, where he tore open the aluminum foil all the way and cautiously ate with cool water by his side. 

Sportacus flipped off of the couch, _somehow,_ and grabbed his pie too. They sat across from each other, eating in content, comfortable silence. 

The first to finish their dinner was Sportacus, seeing as he was half starved from a day of teaching. He wolfed down the pie, taking a few swigs of water to his burnt tongue. He threw away the aluminum, the plate deposited in the sink. In the living room, he started some stretches to help relieve his soreness.

Robbie enjoyed the muscle show as he finished his pie. Sportacus caught him looking and did a few scandalous stretches, causing Robbie to practically choke. He recovered before either Sportacus’ crystal could beep or his boyfriend could panic. They looked at each other for a full minute before bursting into giggles. 

After dinner, Robbie settled back into his nest of blankets. Sportacus was still stretching, but just finishing up. While Robbie contented himself to watching the last of _The Avengers_ , Sportacus grabbed his heating pack and settled down onto an adjacent couch. 

Eventually, when he was done with the pack, he called to Robbie for cuddles. “Come here, I want to cuddle you!” 

Robbie spared him a look from the epic battle occurring on screen. “I’m not moving.” 

“Wh- Robbie!” Sportacus whined, “I’m too tired to move. You had the day off! Come over and cuddle with me.” He tried the puppy dog eyes, but Robbie only smirked at him before turning his attention back to the screen. 

“You truly are the greatest villain,” Sportacus said with an over dramatic sigh. He flopped over the arm of the couch, a hand partially covering his eyes. “To refuse a hero some well deserved cuddles! Rotten, you are.” 

“I try.” Robbie said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. Sportacus groaned and leaned further off the couch arm. 

Well, perhaps flattery could get him what he wanted.

Sport snuggled into his corner of the empty couch and looked over his boyfriend approvingly. “You’re incredibly smart, and talented with your hands. You’re a great cook, artist, and inventor. We have a lovely mechanical dog and you made a delicious dinner! You’re just...brilliant.”

“Uh-huh.” 

Sportacus groaned into the couch arm. “Rooooobbbiiieee!” 

His evil boyfriend pulled up the blanket from his legs, tempting him. _Of course he’s offering warm blankets and body heat. He knows I love warm blankets and body heat!_ Sport thought, eyeing the warm blankets wearily. 

“You’re not 

that sore- unless you pulled something. Then we might have a small problem. But I’m pretty sure you didn’t- just walk over here and crawl under the blanket with me.” 

“Okay, but that’s not the point.” Sportacus sighed. He shifted so he covered almost the entire couch, leg hanging half off it as he moped. 

“You see, we’re both stubborn. The _point_ of our little game is to make you come to me before I’m sore and you’ve been relaxing all day.” 

Robbie raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, okay, I know you’ve had rough days at home before, but I just want you to come over here and cuddle!”

Sugarpie jumped up onto the couch. He sniffed at Sport’s leg before curling up against the other couch arm, shutting off for a periodical nap. Sportacus groaned again, rejected by both his boyfriend and dog.

There were a few eye rolls involved in the process, but Sportacus bit his lip in silent cheers as Robbie stood up. His arms stretched out wide, like bat wings, blankets draping off his shoulders. Sport purred when the warm blankets and embrace of arms encircled him, finally at peace with their cuddles. 

That was at first. 

There was a hefty grunt and Sportacus gasped as Robbie picked him up bridal style. He just marveled at his strong boyfriend, waddling the two of them back over to Robbie’s nest of blankets. 

“There.” He grunted, “We both got what we wanted. I went over to your couch and you came over to my nest.” 

Sportacus purred even louder, now snuggling into Robbie’s cheek just so he could hear the loud rumbled. Robbie wrapped an arm around his waist in acknowledgement, smirking complacently.

“I told you that you were brilliant, didn’t I?” Sportacus couldn’t help the praise that slipped from his lips. 

“That you did. It was all a part of my evil scheme, after all.” 

Sportacus giggled, kissing all over Robbie’s face again. The action was returned, ending with the both of them laughing messes. 

“I remember your old schemes...they were good! Got me quite a few times.”

“I’m aware. Then I had to go and accidentally blow up a machine and catch the whole bunker on fire. I _really_ should have had a sprinkler system in place.” 

Robbie hummed in after thought, his warm palm flat against Sportacus’ hip as he thought. He traced a few designs and said, “Well, if I did, I probably wouldn’t have needed saving. My lungs would be fine, but I wouldn’t have completely fallen head over heels for you either.” 

“I know it sounds bad, but I’m glad your bunker caught fire...I wouldn’t have you here, like this, if it hadn’t…” Sportacus leaned up and pressed a sweet, soft kiss to Robbie’s lips. Robbie kissed back, making sure to deepen it and hold his boyfriend even closer, if possible. 

The rest of the evening was spent watching movies or documentaries. It was a school night, and as much as they both wanted to go out and have a walk around the always colorfully lit park, Sportacus couldn’t stay up too late. The time was spent between watching TV, Sportacus stretching when he got restless, and Robbie sketching wearily every once in awhile. 

By eight o’eight it was dark out, seeing as the sun set early in November. Robbie’d adjusted to a somewhat normal sleep schedule, although sometimes his insomnia struck back with vengeance. At the moment his schedule was fine, meaning that he’d fall asleep besides his furnace for a boyfriend. 

True to his nature, Sportacus passed out minutes later. Robbie stayed up a little longer, hands thrifting through his elf’s fluffy hair. Sugarpie jumped up at the foot of the bed and powered down, curled up on top of Robbie’s feet. Eventually he passed out too, an arm awkwardly slung around Sportacus protectively. 

**\------**

_Kiss._ “Roooobbiieee...wake up Robbie!”

“Uugghh, Sportacus…not today..”

 _Kiss._ “It’s time to get up Robbie!”

“I’m going to assault you with whatever weapon is to my right.” 

_Kiss._ “An alarm clock. That you’ve bonked me on the head with twice. Just wake up Robbie, it’s Friday!” 

Robbie cracked open an eye grumpily at his boyfriend. Sportacus cooed at him, doing push-ups and kissing his face every time he came down. He was pinned underneath his annoying boyfriend, meaning escape was impossible. 

Mornings went by normally without much fanfare. Most mornings the two of them woke up to the alarm clock, or at least Sportacus did daily. During the night they always somehow melded into a warm ball, meaning that a pillow had to be exchanged for Sport’s body heat. 

Normally on those mornings, Robbie would wake up somewhere between just before Sportacus left or two hours into the school day. That’s when he’d normally eat whatever unhealthy breakfast he wanted before preparing something appropriate for Sportacus to eat. Eventually, around noon, he’d walk it over to the school not even four blocks away and spend lunch time with his boyfriend and Stephanie. 

On mornings where they both worked, however, Sportacus got up first. Then Robbie would five minutes later, when the shower was evacuated and ready for use. Abnormalities occurred when Robbie continued to sleep, resulting in Sportacus waking him up just so. 

There was a groan. Sportacus should have taken it as a warning, but when he continued to do his push-ups Robbie took it as a sign of war. 

Without hesitation, reflexes too quick for the morning, Robbie chucked Sportacus to the other side of the bed and pinned him down using body weight. Sportacus had to take a second to adjust to the attack, mind blown at the quick display of strength and authority. Robbie reveled in silence and warmth for sleeping. 

The giggling returned full force. Robbie groaned again, eyebrows furrowed. Sportacus sat up, hefting his boyfriend over his shoulder, and dragged him towards the shower. There was wriggling of protests, hisses and threats, but Sportacus ignored them in favor of gently set him on the sink counter and turned on the hot water. 

“I’ll be in the kitchen making my lunch. See you in fifteen.” 

He smooched his grumpy prince before exiting the bathroom. Robbie just screwed his eyes tighter against the bright lights and groaned louder. 

Fifteen minutes later, Robbie exited the bathroom with an army of steam. His damp curly hair was hidden by a well placed towel, also hiding his face from the world. 

“Good morning Robbie!” Sportacus cheered, a coffee nestled between his hands. He walked forward and kissed his boyfriend, reveling in his makeup-less face. 

“Beautiful.”

“Shut up and give me my coffee.” 

Sportacus couldn’t help but laugh. He handed over the coffee, complete with sugar and vanilla creamer. They both sat at the kitchen table for a few minutes, waking up and enjoying their caffeine. 

Eventually Sportacus got up, coffee finished or not, and went to change into his hero outfit. Robbie followed a moment later, after downing his coffee, and got dressed as well.

Afterwards, Sportacus stretched somewhere within the apartment while Robbie applied his makeup. He worked in the back of the shop, usually sewing. Normally he wore eye shadow, foundation, and blush. Sometimes he’d put on some lip gloss, if he was feeling confident. 

He grabbed his keys from the nightstand and his lunch from the fridge. Coffee was stolen from the pot before Robbie checked to make sure he had everything. The couple met back up in the living room, where they always did on days where they both worked.

“Ready?”

“No.”

Sportacus breathlessly laughed and opened their door, already jogging in place while Robbie locked up behind them. The slow speed was challenging, but for the few blocks that their route shared he kept the pace. 

“Alright, good-bye. Don’t strain anything, don’t forget to take breaks and drink water. Tell Stephanie hello for me. And remember- Stingy is coming over for the weekend tonight. Jives might come too. Alright, good-bye.”

Robbie’s speedy morning good-byes always brought a too-happy feeling to Sportacus’ chest. The warmth would travel down his spine, spreading into his arms and legs. He kissed Robbie passionately on the lips, invigorated to find Robbie kissing him just as much. 

“Alright, good-bye. Don’t stab yourself sewing. See you this afternoon!” 

Sportacus gave his boyfriend a tight hug before turning on his heel and jogging away. He wasn’t going to be cheeky and backwards jog that morning, although the tempt to do so was there. 

Robbie watched him go, a fond smile on his face. A moment later he tore himself away, humming slightly as he went. He sipped at the last of the coffee, feeling cheery with an abnormal pep in his step. 

It was quiet outside. The walk to work consisted of birds chirping in the trees, a handful dogs barking in manicured backyard lawns. A few stray cars passed him down the road, the hum of their engines familiar and calming. 

It was a good calm, the kind where Robbie could think but not too much. Where he could concentrate on the walk to work, his list of commissions, and what else he needed to do that day while enjoying the silence in the neighborhood. 

It was a _good_ type of quiet. 

**Author's Note:**

> EEYYYY lookit!! IS THE BOYS!! THEY HAPPY 'N LIVIN' TOGETHER 'N HAVIN' A GOOD OLE TIME!
> 
> In all seriousness though, quite a bit of people wanted more of these two dorkwads and who am I to deny them??? Only problem is I didn't know _what_ to write?? Like, of course, knowing these two, they'd have some sort of crazy adventure, but I didn't know what just yet. So for now, just a little slice of life with these two nerds  <3 
> 
> Thank you all for your continued support and kind words, I've almost cried because of a few of you blessed souls!! You all give me so much life and happiness, and I promise I'll be here to write more shit for these two lmfao!!
> 
> That's all for me! I have another thing I may upload later this week, but until then have a wonderful day/night <3


End file.
